The Life of Alex
by MysteryGirly130
Summary: This is the tale of Alex, she goes from a protected girl to a strong leader
1. Chapter 1 beginnings

Chapter One

I've finally finished my book now to send it to the village with some emeralds and a note, they will copy and distribute it placing them in villages and frequent spawns for all the newbies in the world, I'm saving the world, person by person. I think all it travels down the chute to the nearby village. Steve will be back soon I need to start dinner now to be ready for him when he gets home. I make rabbit stew, Steve's favorite i finish it right as he walks in.

"Hey Alex, is that rabbit stew?", Said Steve.

"Hi Steve, yes it is rabbit stew", I reply.

"Awesome! That's my favorite", said Steve.

We sit down and eat steve is really enjoying dinner, i missed him while he was gone i know he won't let me leave the obsidian fence but, he only does this because he's afraid for me, before herobrine came steve let me do as i wished in our world i could go where and when i wanted but with herobrine became powerful he created zombies, creepers, skeletons, and so much more. Herobrine's is to blame not my wonderful Steve, Steve the love of my life. Halfway through the meal i say "So Steve how was the mountain?".

"Great!, how was your day?", Steve replies.

"Good, i installed some of that glowstone in the rooftop garden", i say.

"Great i can't wait to see it!" Steve says. We continue eating, when we finish i get our bowls and put them in the colron fill it rinse the bowls put the bowls away and dump the water. It's now late and steve is already in his room i go out on the roof top garden and look at the stars watching them drift across the skies until late, then i go to bed

 **Authors note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter i will be working on this and will try to upload daily (u mite get an extra today) so send me a review and follow me to see my other books**


	2. Chapter 2 Danger awakens

Chapter 2

The sun rises slowly over the obsidian walls of my home. I hope Steve spends the day with me, we could expand the yard to make the farm bigger, i can only expand when steve is here but honestly i have a very enchanted bow and i know how to use it. Steve is just afraid for me, he loves me and i love him.

"Hey Alex! I just wanted to tell you that i'm heading out for the day i should be back by noon, i know you want more farmland we'll do that this afternoon okay?" Said Steve

I reply "Okay! What are you doing today?"

"Well i heard rumors that herobrine is coming back, i need to investigate. If i'm not home by dinner prepare for the worst okay?" Said Steve.

"Got it." I say. I hope Herobrine isn't coming back and if he does, we're in trouble. I go and tend to the farm. I've been trying to expand it for weeks. now, while trying to write my book. I go to the sheep and give them some food before using shears to shave them. Next, I go to the cows and milk them and get two buckets full. I decide to go riding, so I get the saddle ready and get on my brown horse named Jay. I ride around the farm for a little bit and just talk to Jay about what's going on. I go to my house and find that my cat, Mittens is just being lazy and laying on my bed. I pet her and give her a raw fish i had for her, then i give her some milk. I then look on my bookshelf for the book steve got from herobrine's castle the first time. The book shows spells possible for herobrine it says that for the dead to return someone powerful in magic must summon them from the dead, so that means herobrine can't return. Thank Notch for that! But there is herobrine like activities it must be someone, i hope steve will be okay…

Hira's POV

The fool thought he could defeat me?! Unimaginable, yet here he was in his armor yelling for 'whoevers in there to come out or he'd come in' HAHAHAHAHAHA! He is just a frail mortal challenging a Sorceress with the book of immortality! Though before herobrine contacted me i was as frail as he. Herobrine said that only i was the only one powerful enough for the book, so he hid it away and with a book he could use, he learned a spell to contact me. Herobrine chanted the spell even as Steve struck Herobrine down. The book hidden from sight as so the eye not looking wouldn't find it. But i digress, i shall send my new soldiers to injure him, and scare him off.

"SEND SQUAD 4B TO GET THE WOULD BE INTRUDER!" I yell.

"YES QUEEN HIRA!" Yells my servant Sed. Squad 4b does its job perfectly my magma send the would be intruder running as the magma burn him badly by their mere nearness and attempt the squash him they manage the cush one arm and one leg before he makes it through the portal. He won't dare return now.

Alex's POV

I'm just finishing lunch preparations when Steve. Oh Steve! What's happened to you! Before my eyes is Steve barely walking covered in burns and cuts! He hasn't been injured this bad since herobrine!

"Oh Steve! How did this happen! Wait don't answer yet, here let me carry you to your room!" I say while running to him and picking him up. With Steve in my arms i run to his room and pull open the bed covers and set him in his bed.

"Alex, a new mob, cubes of lava that jump on people" Steve says weakly as I dress his wounds. Mittens walks in and tilts her head as though to ask 'what's happening'

"An, army of these lava cubes", Steve continues. I finish giving him bandages and hush him.

"Hush my love all will be right in the morning now rest", I say.

"Your so perfect", Steve says "sometimes I think I might not deserve you".

"Of course you deserve me silly, now sleep" I reply. He sleeps and I go to my item tube and send a note to the village saying 'I need an army to fight a terrible enemy, post an alert in village center saying that I, Alex the writer of the books that may have saved them, need their help to form an army, have them gather in town center day after tomorrow I'll come get them' I know I can defeat this enemy, but not alone. Now I must prepare.

 **Authors note**

 **DANG! This chapter is BOMB! I can't believe I wrote this! Yikes! This is getting good. And no I don't know where I'm going with this, so don't ask! Hopefully next chap will be out tomorrow. One more thing my best friend PuppyLover1094 on Watt pad is co writing with me, YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3 Alex's Militia

Weeks Later

Alex POV

The Army is coming along well, Lizzie is tending to Steve, Mitch is teaching sword skill, PVP, and PVM. Jerome is teaching, as he calls it, the art of axe warfare, Dan, what is Dan doing? He's like, uh, Playing with some lava and stuff, recreating a mini lava cube with his villager friend? Maybe, well at least he's doing something.

Sky is out gathering his army to come join us. I wander round the training area in my diamond armor sword by my side bow and quiver on my back, helping with the archery practice occasionally.

"Alex! What's going on?" Asks Steve limping up. I hope Lizzie's okay, Steve I sent supposed to be out of bed, or even awake yet.

"I hope you didn't hurt my healer, Steve, get back in bed you're hurt", I command him. Steve looks confused

"Alex what's going on, why do you need an army!", Steve asks.

"We can't face this alone love", I say melting a little.

"I, ow, can do this we, ouch, don't need them", Steve replies.

"Get back in bed you're in pain, I love you but you're not Notch you're not immortal, you didn't hurt Lizzie, our healer did you?" I say.

"You make a great general Alex, she's fine I ran right past her", he limps back to his room, I can almost here Lizzie ordering him into bed.

"Okay everyone got their budder on?", I here Sky call, "We are approaching an army camp, the army we're joining but still, we need to seem strong", I went and opened the gate before Sky could knock.

"Hello Sky, welcome Sky army to Alex's Militia", I proclaim, " the Militia was formed to fight a terrible adversary, many of you may die, leave now if you are not prepared to take that risk!" A few people looked uncomfortable but no one left, "You have till we march on the enemy, in a few weeks, to leave after that you must stay!", still no one left, okay, "Welcome, Lizzie will be teaching potions and medication tonight at sunset, Dan is attempting to summon a mini lava cube to study, Mitch and Jerome are teaching fighting, there is an archery range I will occasionally help at, we will have a militia meeting right after Lizzie's class, DISMISSED!", I exclaim. Sky walks up to me.

"Their my army not yours", Sky says.

"Well you being part of my Militia makes your resources mine silly!" I joke , "Your whole army is mine now, all mine!" I giggle.

"Haha soooo funny!", sky says before walking away boldly to yell at some recruits of his lagging behind the others. Silly kid, he thinks he knows everything but, no one knows everything, as I well know.

"Oh my oh that scared me!", Dan yells from across the field , "it worked! Come see!", he calls to me. I walk over, inside a test tube is a small cube of lava. Dan actually did it! He summoned a lava cube.

"Impressive", I say. He blushes.

"It was nothing, by the way, the lava cubes are actually called magma cubes, Trayaurus did his book of everything thing". He continues.

"That was well done on your part Dan, very well done!" I praise. He blushes then runs off to chase off some people who are taping the glass aggravating the lava cube. A bell then rings to proclaim sunset and people start cleaning up and Lizzie walks out to start setting up for her class.

 **Authors note**

 **Well not much happened but something important did happen, you met characters. Did you like how I used youtubers? Hope you did! Well, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Discontent

Chapter 4

Hira POV

I have been left alone since that fool came. Meanwhile my magma have been popping up all over my realm like

bunnies in the over world. I have been gathering supplies and stock piling magic, in maybe a year, herobrine will RISE AGAIN!

Alex POV

Lizzie's basic potions class went well, now we are cleaning up from her class and setting up for the meeting. Dan runs up.

"Alex, we found it!", Says Dan. Found what?

"Found what?", I inquire. Dan looks exasperated.

"IT! EVERYTHING! THE ANSWER!" Says Dan.

"You're being very unclear", I reply.

"Ugggg, we found out the magma's weakness! Duh!" He says very annoyed.

"What is it?", I ask.

"Water, now that we know it seems so obvious!" Dan says.

"Yeah it does, now I need to go do my meeting", I say. On cue the bell for the meeting beginning rings I go on stage and wait for everyone to find their place. When everyone was seated I began. "Hello the basic trade, and gathering weeks have ended. Sorry Sky Army, I hope you can catch up with us, you are an army so hope you some basics. This upcoming week we will be the focused week, you will see a survey under your chairs, fill it out and see what it says your aptitude is, you will work on whatever that is this upcoming week! Now, we need to go over some stuff we've figured out about about our enemy. First our enemy is extremely powerful, more so than herobrine in fact. Second, we have just learned that one of the enemy's new shoulders are weak to water, sadly that will not aid us in the Nether for water instantly dissolves, the soldiers also are at an extreme temperature so we will need to figure something out, the people who got potion master on their survey will work to get a sort of flame protection. That concludes our meeting, if you have any questions come see me tomorrow at breakfast. DISMISSED!" I shout. I walk away and go up to Steve's room. "Knock knock", I say at Steve's door.

"Come on in Alex", Steve says. I walk into his room and he is on his bed covered in bandages his plate on his nightstand still full. "Alex I'm worried about you, you're going to get hurt, maybe even die!", Steve says.

"I don't care about my safety anymore. I just care about keeping people safe, no matter what it takes", I say, sitting down in the chair beside his bed. "Steve, you need to eat to collect more strength", I tell him.

"I know, Alex. I'm just worried about you", Steve says.

"You don't need to be. I'm a strong girl", I say trying to reassure him that I'll be fine.

"Alex, I know you're a strong girl. You just worry me when you do stuff like this", Steve says, staring at the ceiling above us.

"Meow", I hear at the door along with some scratching. I open the door to see Mittens. She walks in and curls up in my lap.

"Hi, Mittens" Steve says to Mittens. I stroke her back and she purrs.

"Want to pet her?" I ask Steve.

"Yeah", Steve say. I take her out my lap and hold her out to Steve. He moves his weak hand slowly to pet her head.

"General Alex!", yells Dan as he walks in. "Oops, am i interrupting something?", he asks.

"No, what is is Dan?", I say, back in general mode. Steve raises and eyebrow as though to say general?

"The 'Sky Army' is booting people out of their cabins to make room for them to make a small private camp and they refuse to to take cabins not all together!", Dan says.

"Steve, we will talk more later", I say coolly, internally I'm screaming at sky for stirring up trouble. "Dan lead me to the 'Sky Army' camp", Icommand.

"Yes General Alex!", he leads me to the center of the cabins were by now 'Sky Army' was dumping everyone who was originally in the cabins stuff on the dirt I march up to Sky.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING SKY!" I yell in Sky's face.

"WE'RE MOVING IN WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE?" Sky replies.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE SOLDIER! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE KICKING PEOPLE OUT OF THEIR CABINS FOR NO REASON!" I scream. " I DO NOT TOLERATE BULLIES IN MY CAMP!" I proclaim.

"I AM NOT YOUR SOLDIER STUPID, AND MY PEOPLE NEED A CAMP!" Sky screams in reply.

"YOU AND YOUR ARMY ARE MY SOLDIERS!" I yell, then having calmed down a bit I say, "you responded to a request for a Militia under my command so therefore you and your army are my soldiers", I finish.

"Well we need our own section of the camp either way", he states.

"No you don't I", I insist, "All the soldiers in my camp are equals".

"Well then maybe we're gonna camp outside your camp then", he says defiantly.

"Okay get your stuff you are welcome for training but unless you stay in my camp you have to get your own supplies for building and your own food source, do you think you have the food for an entire army?" I inquire.

"Uhh… All my soldiers can be self sufficient, right?" He says.

"Anyone who is not willing to stay as everyones equal go with Sky and lose training time hunting, anyone willing to stay as an equil soldier stay as an equil, you won't be punished make your choice", I say loud enough for everyone to hear. Sky walks away obviously expecting his army to follow but know one does, instead 'Sky Army' stays.

"What? You guys are okay as being the equals of these dorks?" Sky asks his army.

"We saw earlier today, they are not that bad, I know I am willing to be their equal", says a random 'Sky Army' soldier. A few more people say something to state they agree.

"Fine do as you wish, I guess I may stay but first, Alex I need to talk to you in private" says Sky.

"Of course, 'Sky Army', help the people you kicked out of their cabins move back in and find some empty cabins to move into, Sky come with me.

 **Authors note**

 **so sorry bout yesterday but, no weekend uplaods for now kk hope u enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5: Down time

**Alex POV**

"Sky, I understand you want to seem like you're completely in charge, but you're not. If you'd like I can make your army its own platoon that gets separate assignments in battle, said platoon would be under your command, you'd just have to complete your objective, how do you like that?" I ask.

"I'm not some kid to be consoled, but that would be nice", he replies "but, if I'm a toon leader to I get special rooming?" He finishes.

"Of course,you and the other toon leaders have a separate section of camp", I say as I guide him to the toon leader camp. I point out a cabin to him ,"This cabin is yours", I tell him.

"Nice", Sky replies, "I will go get my stuff", he says then runs off, "thanks!" He calls back to me.

I head to the door of my house and go up the stairs then

head to my room. Mittens is lounging on my bed she purrs as i walk in.

"Hi Mittens", I say, "I just had the craziest day!" I tell her. She just purrs. I take off my armour and weapons and lay them in the chest by my bed. I am so worn out, I go get some cookies from my stash and munch on them. I go back to my bed and carefully pick Mittens up and move her to the chair. I go back to my bed and lay down looking at the stars through the skylight as I fall asleep.

 **Cory POV**

I go knock on Alex's door, I got someone to tell me where it is. When she doesn't answer I open the door and peek in. She's on her bed fast asleep with her cat curled up next to her, oh she's so cute 3. Back to buisness I write up a note for her saying 'We came recently from the Nether and were told about your little Militia, we thought you'd want to know that there is a force in the Nether bigger than we'd ever seen before in Herobrine's castle with mobs we've never before seen ,from the Nether Explorers' with some paper and a pencil on her desk and put the note on her nightstand. After I put it on the table I walk out of the room. I go to my friends at the gate and we leave for the Nether, our home.

 **Alex's POV**

Mmmmm such a good dream. I open my eyes and see Mittens beside me on my bed. I look around my room and spot a piece of paper on my nightstand, weird. I reach over and grab the paper and read it, it says 'We came recently from the Nether and were told about your little Militia, we thought you'd want to know that there is a force in the Nether bigger than we'd ever seen before, in Herobrine's castle with mobs we've never before seen ,from the Nether Explorers'. Nether Explorers huh?

I need to ask around about them later. So, we are not the only people noticing what's going on in the Nether. Now I get up and put on my diamond armor and my bow and quiver on my back, ahhh the familiar weight of armor, I haven't had to wear armor in so long. I walk across my room and open my door but stop when I notice that Mittens is following me today, I pat Mittens head then head out of my room. I go down the stairs and to the training camp where the archers are practicing with the still targets.

I go to them the. get them within a training area and flick

a lever then yell "POP QUIZ!", They all jump and glass walls raise and my training sim begins. They do splendidly, but this is the easy mode, I lecture them a little about form and precision because, they may be good but they don't work together well. I press a button for training sim two which I evaluated would be best for group exercises we get in

formation with me at the lead. We do great, but we still redo it a few times. It's now lunch time, we have bread and a small portion of rabbits stew, i sit with the other toon leaders at our table and talk about training today, everyone did okay except 'Sky Army', who spent half the morning organizing formations, it's evident that this much of the army together is rare. After lunch people work with free stations, except me and a few others who expand the obsidian compound and make a larger farm. We then work on the prior farmland and shear some sheep and milk cows then breed them both.

 **Authors note**

 **sorry not mutch excitment, check out our Wattpad:MysteryGirlies1094**


	6. Chapter 6 Pick up in the schedule

Chapter 6

After we're finished breeding cows and sheep, we went into the meeting room and waited for everyone else to get there. Sky comes in and sits down and there's only two chairs left. "Who are we waiting for?" Sky asks.

"We're waiting for Chad and Audrey." I say.

"Who are they?" Sky asks.

"They're two miners who switched to brawlers."

"Sorry we're late!" We hear a girl's voice say from outside. Chad and Audrey burst in and sit down quickly.

"It's ok, Chad and Audrey. Now let's get down to business." I say, starting the meeting.

"So, what are the plans?" Sky asks.

"Well word has been going around the new enemy is going to attack soon. If he is going to attack, we need to be ready." I explain.

"So what are you saying? More training for us." Chad asks.

"Yes, we need to go through training faster, so I'm going to give all of you positions to lead." I say. I look down at my clipboard. "Ok, Chad and Audrey, you're going to lead hand to hand combat."

"Got it." Chad says.

"Dan and ,you'll be leading weaponry."

"Ok." Dan says.

"Mitch and Jerome, you'll be leading sword fighting."

"Ok." Mitch says.

"And I'll be leading archery. Sky, you'll be training your own army, Right?" I ask.

"Right." Sky says.

"Ok. We're all set. Now, let's do this." I say. Everyone nods and we all leave the room to go lead our assigned groups.

-time skip-

Well, training went great. We decided to switch from day to day. So tomorrow, I'll have Chad and Audrey's group, Chad and Audrey will have my group, Dan and will have Mitch and Jerome's group, and Mitch and Jerome will have Dan and 's group. The training lasted for about two hours and it would've lasted longer if it hadn't been afternoon and if I didn't call for that meeting. "General Alex!" Audrey yells, walking into my room. "What is it, Audrey?" I ask, turning to face her. "We have an idea. What if Chad and I do fighting with sticks." She asks. "Ok. As long as you don't use weapons." I say. She nods and goes out of the room. I sit down at my desk and go over everything that I have planned. After that I feed Mittens and go to sleep.

(Completed)

 **Authors note**

 **this one was all on PuppyLover1094 hope you like it, dont worrie i prof read it so ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7:Chating with downtime

Chapter 7 Training

We have been training since the day of the meeting, with some upkeep work at scheduled times so we can remain self sufficient. Sky's army is doing splendidly, probably because they all know their leader, me and the others had to get to know each other first so once Sky got organized he got down to business, his army is a well oiled machine! I might be jealous If that wasn't the most juvenile thing ever, right? Hehehe, Well anyway, my toon is doing good too! We now have a set format in and set roles, we've made it to the highest training set, if it was in real life only half of us would've died, yes that's an improvement. I know we still have a bit to go. But we will make it, my training preset is actually super hard, I must admit it , I can't even beat it alone. It's now noon meal time . We head to the dining hall. It's bread and beetroot stew, meals are starting to feel repetitive, but we have like, three hundred thirty three soldiers, yes that's exact, not including toon leaders. Today is another toon leader meeting where we talk about stuff and plan, now normally we sit with our toons but on meeting days the toon leaders sit at our own table and chat about our toons progress.

"Hi Alex", Sky says as he sits down across the table, "How's your toon going?", Sky asks.

"Good, you?" I ask.

"Same", He replies.

"Hey! What's up everyone?", Mitch calls as he walks up ,"Jerome is helping with someone upgrading their cabin, they wanted a toon leader to be like a hall pass for them, so Jerome isn't coming today", Mitch explains. Chad and Audrey walk up look at each other but don't speak, weird. We chat about our toons progress, and just about what's going on with our selves. When lunch nods we go to our afternoon classes, most of everyone has two different classes, but not Sky's army, his trains full days that's his secret to success. I won't do that thought, they need to do their secondary skills, as do I apparently I also have a subconscious skill in magic, I'm learning to control it in my afternoon classes.

I wonder about what's happening with Chad and Audrey, so I decide to ask Audrey. "Audrey, did something happen with you and Chad?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"We're still the best of friends." She says.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." I say. She nods and I go to the mess hall for dinner. I sit with all of my fellow leaders and we talk about random stuff and joke around. We talk about who the youngest leader is and it ended up being Audrey, because she's only thirteen, but a great fighter. After dinner we have one final training session, then we're done for the day.

 **Authors note**

 **HEY HEY HEY! I know, cringie, working on my greeting hey! Dont blame me, all the best have awesome stuff. Maybe Stay Awesomly Mysterious! I like that. STAY AWESOMELY MYSTERIOUS!**


	8. Chapter 8:Things are picking up

I wake up feeling groggy this morning weird, usually I'm up. Like a jack in the box, wait what's a jack in the box? It's that Pastime Effect again, I really need to look into it sometime, but I'm always doing something, like settling in, getting kidnaped, recovering from getting kidnaped, writing a book, making an army camp, or training an army. Wow, I've only been here a year too, wow. I walk out off my room with my armor and weapons and stuff and head to the mess hall for breakfast,it's eggs and toast today, good, something less repetitive. I sit with my toon today and we talk about our secondary classes and how we think we're doing in our archery, they all think they suck which is a lie,

"Guys, the training level we're doing is hard enough to simulate a small army, and we beat it with only half of us dieting, that's impressive!" I tell them proudly, they beam with pride a the accomplishment. We finish eating smiling. And we head to the training archery area. We train at the highest level some more, by the time we're done we have only one fourth of us dieing! New record! We laugh and joke all the way to the mess hall for lunch. I get my lunch and it's mushroom stew, again, but on the bright side, because of the mushrooms we have an almost infinite supply of mushroom stew! I go sit with the other toon leaders, Mitch, Jerome, Chad, Audrey, Dan, Sky, and Lizzie are here, Clair isn't here though, weird, Clair is usually first here because she hates missing meals.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Clair?" I ask them while I sit down and start eating.

"I saw her heading away from the mess just a few minutes ago", Sky replies dispelling my worries.

"Oh, ok, she's probably fine then", I say.

"So, has anything good happen today?" Sky asks everyone.

"Well my team's performance doubled today!" I reply.

"My team has improved against me on today's duels", Mitch also shares.

"Same", says Jerome.

"Our group did extremely well", Chad says and Audrey nods in agreement.

"How about you Lizzie?" Sky asks. Lizzie looks nervous.

"It went okay I guess", Lizzie replies.

"What happened?" I ask knowing something must be wrong.

"One of my students were making a fire protection potion and it failed miserably, he's in the hospital tent", Lizzie admits looking embarrassed, "Let's just say it was more on a fire potion than a fire resistance", she says obviously ashamed.

"Oh Lizzie it isn't your fault!" I tell her but she still looks like she's blaming herself.

"I feel terrible, I should have done something, I was in charge, it's my fault", she says still blaming herself!

"Lizzie it is not your fault!" I insist.

"Oh okay Alex, if you're sure", she says finally giving in. All this time the boys have just been watching this unfold. We all turn our heads when we hear a bell ringing. One, two, three, four, five times, five is the alert for people at the gate, I signal for the others to follow and we head to the gate where there is some sort of zombie/skeleton/pig hybrid there.

"Lady Hira Queen of the Nether demands that you hand over the person named Steve, or we will be forced to attack!" The zombie/skeleton person demands.

"Uh, heck no!" I say, "I'd never give over my Steve to, wait who?" I ask.

"Queen Hira, the soon to be risen herobrine's consort, duh!" The, ooo I have a good name for him PigZombie says!

"Oh, well, We will never hand over Steve to you!" I say defiantly to the PigZombie.

"We will be forced to attack then", said the PigZombie, the PigZombie then runs off into the nearby forest. There must be a portal in there, we will need to investigate later.

(Complete)

 **Hi! It's me again, SO SORRY I'M LATE! Pls forgive me, hope you enjoy, next upload is on Monday!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Epic Battle

Chapter 9:The First Battle

"Well? Rally your troops toon leaders!" I command my toon leaders, "Chad get yours and Audrey's troops, Audrey, get Clair and tell her to rally her troops", I finish we all run of to our own charges. I arrive at the mess hall and call, "Archers follow me!" my Archers jump up and follow me as I guide them to the Armory for our bows, we get some lightweight enchanted armor, enchanted bows, and two stacks of arrows each. Yes Steve and I really did have so much stuff before this started, Hey! What can I say? We've been here a while. Now that we're geared up we go to places where we can defend Steve's room. We chose the balcony as the best place from which we archers can defend Steve. The brawlers are in the hallway with the duelers in front of them, the Potion Masters are in Steve's room organizing their potions, they gave everyone they could potions of healing. We all very carefully watch the sky and stuff around us, we all seen worried I think this fast action startled them.

Something just moved over the fence, not sure what it is, maybe nothing. Another movement, I think. Then I see that the most recent movement is just Clair and her toon coming I think I will put Clair's toon in Steve's room they are the strongest along with Lizzie's. Magics are very powerful. I see another movement and point my bow at it in an instant, it's some sort of flame demon, they blaze like the sun, I will call them Blazes.

"Look out, hostile south fence", I call to my toon they all quickly spot it and aim at it, I see another, and another. "Watch out, there's more hostile coming!" My toon quickly gets in position someone aimed at every Blaze but more and more keep coming we start shooting when we relize they are defiantly attaking, we fell more and more, but I know we wont be able to keep up. We will be over run, I hear sounds from inside, their getting ataked too, this is bad, we are going to lose aren't we. The Blazes front lines get closer and closer, their coming faster than we can fell them. They are starting to shoot us with fireballs. "Go, run, defore you die, I will keep them back, run take Steve, run", I tell them. All but one run, why did one stay?

"I wont leave you General Alex, I wont just let you sacrifice your self alone, no one should die alone!" She says like she heard me iner turmole.

"I'm not planing on dieing!", I tell her, "now go kid, before u die!" We have continued shooting as the Blazes get closer much faster than before, and I must admit it im almost glad for the company, almost.

"Your like six months older than me girl, you can not call me kid, anyway, you and me both know were doomed and no one should die alone, no matter what!" She insists.

"I dont plan on dieing today, but no one is gonna die in my place, or with me! So forgive me for this, you cant save me, now run!" I says as I push her unto Steve's room and lock the door. I continue to shoot, getting faster with my shots, I soon know, its over, then the balcony collapses under me.

Andra's Pov

Just after I get locked in Alex suddenly is a blur of motion a whirlwind, but they keep coming, unrelenting. I pound on the door but it wont budge. Then I hear a crack of obsidian and the balcony falls, I scream and the blazes advance closer. I shouldn't let her lone death be in vain, I run, I feel a coward, but I run, I run though Steve's bedroom and down the hall, then down the stairs. I spot some of the archers running and I follow them. We run run run till we get to the cabins, I head to my own cabin and get my cabin mates to open the door to the basement and we hide down there.

Later on, I don't even know how long in this eternal darkness we hear crash after crash and know that the enemy is blowing up the cabins and basements, we hear a loud crash above us and then, blackness.

 **Authors Note**

 **So i'm writing my next book write now. And stuff hope you enjoyed!**

(Completed)


	10. Chapter 10:Aftermath

**Andra's POV**

I wake up with a pain in my head, I'm awake, thats a good sign, unless this is the Aether. Oh no, Alex, I climb out of the wreckage and see some people up and moving, good I'm not the only survivor. I run to the the main castle and to the back where Steve's room was, that side of the building is now in ruins and I see a pile of obsidian with General Alex lying injured badly in the center of it, her bow nearby. I remove her diamond armor showing her clothes in good shape, so she probably isn't stuck through with giant obsidian shards, that's good, umm, I don't really know much about healing, I think she's hurt inside because of the fall, um I should give her my potion. I give her my potion of healing. She gets a little more color so she seems to have healed a little. I look around the wreckage and in her armor. She doesn't have a potion, I think she gave hers up so someone else could have one. She wants to save everyone but herself. I drag her out of the wreckage to the main camp. I look around once I'm in the camp and spot a white and red wool medical tent and put her in an empty bed. Lizzie herself comes and looks to Alex. She then turns to me,

"We assumed she was dead yet you, knowing she should've died from that fall, and those flames went to her, you gave her your potion didn't you? Why did you use your potion on her even knowing she could die despite it, you do relies you're injured to, right?" Lizzie asks, and I realize that a have a nasty cut on my head.

"Ouch, I didn't notice, I was too worried about General Alex to notice I guess", I honestly tell Lizzie. She smiles and hands me a potion of healing and a bandaid, I try to hand it back "Alex needs it more!" I insist. She keeps handing it to me.

"Missy, you will drink that potion and put on the bandaid! Alex could never live with herself knowing that someone disentangle get everything they need because of her", Lizzie tells me. Then some of Lizzie's toon come and give her potions and food carefully a magics master comes and does a healing spell. I hear some yelling across the tent.

"You have to save him!" Audrey yells.

"I'm sorry he's dead, we aren't Notch! We can't raise the dead!", says one of the clerics to Audrey.

"There has to be something you can do! Please, try to save him", beggs Audrey.

"He's gone Audrey! There is nothing we can do! Dead is dead!" The cleric insists. Audrey then collapses weeping over Chad, who is dead. I walk over to Audrey and kneel down.

"What do you want", she sobs.

"I will help you make him a grave", I tell her.

"Th.. thank you miss. are you the one who disregarded herself to save Alex?" She asks.

"How…?" I ask.

"I heard you and Lizzie talking", just now before the cleric tried to tell me that…", she explains. I help her carry Chad to a spot and we go find shovels, we dig a deep hole and place Chad in it. I fill in the hole while Audrey carves the headstone and places it in the dirt. I go to help take inventory of what's going on.

 **Weeks later**

 **Alex's POV**

I wake up and find myself surprised, why am I surprised? Why wouldn't I wake up? Then I remember why I'm surprised, I groan. Oh my Notch, I can't believe this how am I alive? I open my eyes and look around, I'm in a medical tent surrounded by other injured and there are many others here. I try to sit up and my head spins and I fall back down and groan. Someone caring for someone across the tent notices and runs to me.

"Go care for the other one you are caring for, don't let me distract you", I say weakly, then I cough, she stays though.

"I am staying right here and caring for you, now how are you already awake?" She asks.

"Huh, you mean you didn't expect me to wake up so soon?" I ask.

"Uh, we did not expect you to wake so soon, some people did not expect you to wake up at all but me and Andra always knew you'd wake up, Andra checks on you daily and Lizzie tends to you herself!" The girl says excitedly, "Oh here!" She says and then reaches under the bed and pulls out my obsidian necklace and a small loaf of bread, this bread is not bread made by me, that means.

"How long was I out?" I ask her.

"A few weeks", she replies. A few weeks? Why was everyone still here, a part of me, wait so many wonder but no Steve, no one mentioned Steve.

"Umm, where's Steve?" I ask getting frantic. The girl obviously saw my distress.

"Umm… weeeeelllll, the monsters got him that day you nearly died", she says as and then realizes that was not a good idea.

"So our enemy has had my Steve for weeks!Why didn't anyone save him!" I say falling into hysteria.

"Andra organized us and she as recruited the help of some of the people she came from to spy on stuff, but we have to many wounded, some dead, and a some people left realizing just how dangerous this is gonna be", she explains.

"So I'm guessing that this Andra is the person who brought you all together while I was, out?" I ask.

"Yes, she's from your toon, according to her she was the last with you before the balcony fell", the girl says. Really? She lead the army while I was out? Maybe she should lead my toon, it's hard leading a toon and an army. Then I spot Andra walking toward us.

"General Alex! You up! This is amazing!" Andra calls.

"So your Andra! I've heard so much about you in the last ten minutes I'm very proud", I tell her.

"I'm flattered! General, I've only done what anyone would do, I just got there first", Andra jokes.

"I don't think even I could get everyone together after something like this", I praise.

"You're too modest Alex", Andra insists.

"Well, at least we should be equals", I say.

"Oh Alex, I couldn't", Andra insists.

"Oh yes you can", I persist.

"Okay okay, Alex, now drink some water, eat some food, get some rest", Andra commands. I drink some water, eat some food, and go to sleep.

 **Authors note**

 **Soooo yeah, I have made you a long one cuz I felt like it, hope u liked it. Oh and of you want me to add in your oc pm me i guess**

 **(Competed)**


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

**Andra's POV**

I keep an eye on Alex till she fell asleep. Now that Alex is asleep and I go to each of the camps were all the toons are practice, archery is under the control of Diana, who is the best leader and archer. The brawlers are being run by Audrey, but she randomly stops and bursts into tears, poor girl, she's lost her lover, Alex has also lost someone, but at least Alex never had to see the body, Alex knows there may still be a chance her guy is alive. I realize i'm dilly dallying and head to where the Duelers are practicing. Mitch and Jerome are dueling occasionally pausing because they are suffering from their injuries, they are apparently showing people how to battle people using the opposite weapon, they may be one class but they usually divide in two, but I suspect that today they will be together. Geeze I sometimes get the feeling they are, gay.

"Hey! Andra want to help me show these kids how to fend off an archer?" Mitch asks with Jerome nodding in agreement.

"Sure! I'll go get my fake arrows", I say Mitch nods and I run off towards the archery training when I go to grab the arrows I stop when Glenn calls out to me.

"Hey! You gonna train with us?" Glenn asks.

"Uh, no sorry, i'm helping the Duelers with a tactic", I admit.

"I know you have a crush on Mitch! Admit it!" Glenn teases me, dang it she figured it out.

"Maybe…", I say mischievously.

"Well go enjoy your date", Glenn teases.

I grab the arrows and run toward the Duelers training camp and we train with Mitch's training group, we show everyone how to duel an archer. After we're done I make Mitch promise to help the archers learn to avoid the blocking.

 **Alex's POV**

I wake up again, Good! I look around and see that i'm still in the hospital tent, most of the people who were here yesterday are gone, well that means I'm one of the most injured person here, okay. I try to get up, I stand up and I'm a little dizzy but stay standing up, i walk across the tent before my legs give out a collapse and fall unconscious.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry this one's short, hope yesterday's makes up for it, hope you enjoyed**

(Completed)


	12. Chapter 12, The Spy!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b53ba143dada792c6dee8a34cf71c5a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"On Day of Chapter 11/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cory's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean they are still a strong group? Didn't my troops deal a crushing defeat to them? Why haven't they all left? Alex is dead or injured!" Hira yells, geez she's madder than usual, which is saying a lot, she's always mad. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Queen, I have merely told you what I observed, they are strong, they are training", I say calmly. She appears to be even more angry! Geez gil, I'm trying! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, go visit their camp first hand, they will trust you, your human, like them!" She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"When do you want me to return, My Queen?" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"When you can tell me something useful!" She screams. I run out of her palace to the forest portal. My friends are waiting by the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Whats our job this time?", Diana style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We need to 'join' the militia", I tell her with a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Does this mean I have to be nice?" Diana asks with a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not necessarily", I reply still smirking. We walk into the portal and relish the icy feel of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This is gonna be fun", Diana says right before we teleport. I watch as the landscape comes into sight around me, feeling as though the world is creating itself just for me. The birch forest, so beautiful I almost missed the over world. I'm in the Nether so often, the perpetual noon like brightness causes my skin to be very tan, much more tan than the skin of the people of the over world. All this while we have been walking towards the Militias camp, we are nearing the camp and I just take a moment to look at the strong beauty of the obsidian fortress, no, it's a beautiful, glorious castle. People bustle about in the camp and as we approach a bell rings one time, they probably have a bell system, this most probably means possible recruits, interesting, they are still well organized that's good, for them. When we approach we expect to see Alex herself here to greet us, instead some chocolate haired hottie is there to greet us. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello stranger! What brings you here?" The chocolate chick asks sounding smoking hot, and I live in the Nether, I know style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We came to help with your cause, but I'm gonna stay for your company hottie", I flirt, Diana stops on my foot, hot coco chick notices and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, glad you're here!" coco chick says as she opens the gate, "I'm Andra! And you are?" She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Cory! This is Diana Danvers, yeah, she has a last name, you can call her Diana or DD", I say, Diana blushes and wakes shyly, she's playing shy. Andra finishes opening the gate and we walk in the camp, Andra shows us around and we see all the classes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well now that I've given you the tour time to pick your class!" Andra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm a dueler for sure!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um, I'll do magics", Diana says shyly. Andra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, Mitch owes me a lesson for the archers so I better get going!" Andra says right before running off in the direction of the Duelers, I follow because I'm now a Dueler. In class I'm given a choice between sword or axe, I pick axe because that will throw people of, I'm a swords man at heart. At dinner I sit with the Duelers and met Mitch, we ran into each other in a Nether raid, but I was wearing my Nether clothes then, so I can keep out most of the harmful rays of the Nether brightness. Dinner is good, mushroom stew, Mmmm, sadly everyone else seems bored of it, so food is getting repetitive. We head to our cabins were Mitch, who I am now good friends with, offers me space in his and Jerome's cabin. I fall asleep quickly./p 


	13. Chapter 13, Sing Off

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06fd7d57c629ffa4cea3f18baf390cee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 13: Sing off/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Next Morning/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andra's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That stranger, Cory, is doing well in his dueling. DD is also doing good in her magics. DD and Cory have definitely had prior training. Cory is very outgoing, he made friends with Mitch right of the bat, while DD is very reserved", I report to Alex, who has been asking about the strangers. Alex style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Has DD made any friends, or is she a complete loner?" Alex inquires. I think a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She sat with GG at dinner", I tell her she looks confused so I explain, "GG is Glenda Glint, the last name is the name of her explorer group", Alex no longer looks confused and I tell her, "Well, you need to get some rest, I will see you tomarrow", I promise then walk out of the tent. I go around making sure everything is going smoothly, there is a small argument going on in the Deulers style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I still think that we need more dueling practice!" Jerome insists, about three fourths of the group role their eyes in annoyance, this has probably been going on a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They need to learn more maneuvers, and by that I mean it's time to go parkour!" Mitch argues, at that most of the group nods in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If I may intervene, I personally think we should do a sorta mix, we should practice dueling on a parkour course", Cory says, at this Mitch and Jerome nod in agreement, this is a compromise they can live with. I head over magics and see DD is also thriving, she is now respected by many of the other magics users. I hear the lunch bell ring and I, along with everyone else head to the mess hall for lunch. Its, bacon and eggs, wait what? This is lunch though. Oh well. It's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HEY EVERYBODY!" Yells Sasha as she gets on top of her chair, "Let's have a sing along!" Sasha style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do we sing, we don't remember songs from our past life and the songs here are boring!" Says someone random in the mess style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I do remember, SING ALONG WITH ME! I'LL BE SINGING 'SHAKE IT OFF'!", says Sasha persisting,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"'I say you're too late!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Got nothing in my brain! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At least that's what people say!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mmmhhhmm!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At least that's what people say! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mmmhhhmm!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm dancing on my own! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I make the moves up as I go!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's what they don't know!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mmmhhhmm!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's what they don't know!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mmmhhhmm!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But I keep moving!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Can't stop, won't stop grooving!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright!'" At this point more people sing along for the chorus with Sasha, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"'Cuz the players gonna play play play play play!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shake it off!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shake it off!" Sasha is cut of when someone else jumps on a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I'm now gonna sing 'Says Something'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Say something I'm giving up on you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll be the one if you want me to!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everywhere I would follow you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ohhh aahhh aohhh!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Say something I'm giving up on you!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ohhaoohahooo!'", now Clara is cut off when someone yells at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shut it stupid heads!we are at war with the Nether! We are no having a gathering for fun!" Yells Ashton obviously style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Right, you thinking what I'm thinking Sasha?" Clara asks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am if you thinking we should sing 'Demons'" Sasha style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"'When the days are coldbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And the cards all foldbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And the saints we see/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32ebe7a17d981671a3913388beb2d5c0"Are all made of gold/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53ab37cb4bd08edbff47035ecbd8f3e"When your dreams all failbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And the ones we hailbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Are the worst of allbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And the blood's run stale/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21d20062a1835cb9de1b745c911c594"I wanna hide the truthbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wanna shelter youbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But with the beast insidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There's nowhere we can hide/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbc2a7ecbeae2560160058b1e435011"No matter what we breedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We still are made of greedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is my kingdom comebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is my kingdom come/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa134d034dd96587ec7cd25693b6636"When you feel my heatbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Look into my eyesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's where my demons hidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's where my demons hidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Don't get too closebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's dark insidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's where my demons hidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's where my demons hide'", Clara and Sasha sing together but are cut style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"SHUT IT!" Ashton yells. Clara and Sasha look at each other but stay silent. We all head to bed, it's been a long day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e433f3b2632fcc6d317771b9db63397"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Note/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I do not own 'Shake it off' 'Say Something' or 'Demons'. I'm sure you can find the song owners on google and stuff/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e433f3b2632fcc6d317771b9db63397"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Also, this is sorta a filler chapter, trust me it gets more intense later in the story, I'm looking at this and thinking, wow I am so mutch better at writing now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


	14. Chapter 14: Up and Moving

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bffa2d176ad07cad1b7ec6d6dcb81124"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 14: Up and moving!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Next Morning/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alex's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You are better enough now to get up and walk around, stay around at least one person all the time just in case", one of the nurses tells me. I thank her and get up and cross the tent, at the door Andra joins style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alex! we had the coolest karaoke last night, someone who remembers the past life sang some songs and someone who was taught the songs by Sasha, the one who remembers is her nick name. Steve is out of bed and is helping with the Duelers and Brawlers. Is there anything else you want to know?" Andra asks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, I heard that there are more people here since I was out", I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh yeah, DD is going to be in your magics and Cory is rooming in Mitch and Jerome's cabin, Cory made good friends with Mitch. DD is very popular with the magics users", Andra reports to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you", I say, "now please excuse me I think I will go meet the new people, will you continue overseeing camp for me?" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course Alex", Andra answers. I walk toward where the brawlers do their thing. I see someone who I haven't met before and walk towards him, right through the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi there, are you Cory?" I ask the new boy as he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes I'm Cory" Cory answers without looking away from his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nice to meet you Cory, I'm Alex!" at this Cory looks up at me away from his battle and holds up his hand to his opponent who immediately stops. So Cory has respect and prestige with his fellows, nice to know. Cory holds out his hand and I shake style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It is very nice to meet you Alex, I'm assuming Andra is your second in command where have you been oh yeah the hospital are you feeling better?" He says energetically all at once. So he is energetic and charismatic, no wonder he is so style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm feeling much better thank you! Andra is, well I don't know, this was not exactly planned on if you know what you mean, But Andra is at least my second she was easily accepted as a leader by everyone", I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well it was a very welcome meeting but if you'll excuse me I need to get back to training", he replies, I nod and head to the Magics users training zone. As I approach the Magics users area I run into some girl from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello Alex~Sensai! Im Kiki~Chan!" Says Kiki~Chan?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Umm, Kiki, ~Chan? I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh sorry Alex~Senpai! Chan and senpai are Japanese stuff, I think! Senpai means I look up to you, Chan means girl, Kun means boy and Sensei means teacher!" Kiki~Chan style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well nice to meet you Kiki~Chan! Your one of the Potion Masters that tended for me with Lizzie, right?", I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yup~! I did help Lizzie~Sensei tend for you!" Kiki~Chan style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I need to meet someone, so if you'll excuse me", I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh of course Alex~Senpai!" Kiki~Chan replies and I continue to the Magics users area. When I arrive I see Katy and the new girl practicing magics style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi Katty and, DD I'm assuming", I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H... hi! I'm Diana Danvers, or Diana, or DD", DD style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Its very nice to meet you DD, sorry I couldn't meet you sooner but I was recovering from grave injuries", I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh there is no need to be sorry it was nice meeting you", DD replies, I ask her to excuse me because I'm getting light headed and head to the archers cabin where I'll be sleeping till I'm fully recovered and collapse on my bunk and fall into deep sleep./p


	15. Chapter 15: Romance of Enemies

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c08c2c427ba51711a5a0b497d06906"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Life of Alex Chapter 15: Romance of Enemies/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andra's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Musical accompaniment/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"'Marry You' by Doo-Wops Hooligans/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm sit on a dead log in the forest near the camp. I can't stop thinking about Cory. Im stirred out of my thoughts when I see Cory walking towards me through the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you doing here Andra, you should be leading the Militia", Cory asks me as he approaches style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alex is leading, its her Militia not mine silly, now that she's back I don't need to lead Alex is leading her Militia", I tell him, "And anyway I'm looking for the portal that our enemy came here though, would you like to help me?" I ask him, I would love to spend more time with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure! I'd love to help!" Cory replies. We start combing the woods for the portal. as we search I decide to start a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Cory what were you doing out here?" I ask him. He looks a little style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't take an afternoon class, and I come to the woods to get away from, it all", Cory says mysteriously. I get the feeling he's lying, But surely I'm style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cool, do you have a favorite spot?" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Actually I do, I built a small tree house near here", Cory replies, "Would you like to see it?" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'd love to!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Follow me!" He tells me and starts running a little to the left of the direction we were going. We run for about a minute before we get there. Its a beautiful birch tree house in a large birch tree. "Come on up!" He says leading me up a ladder on the side of the tree. On the inside of the tree house there is a small table with chairs, a bed, and a book shelf. "Can you keep my tree house secret?" Cory style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes! Of course if you want me to!" I reply he relaxes, I hadn't even realized he was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you, you see it would ruin the purpose of a secret tree house if everyone knew", he says. I giggle at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course", I say. Now I realize he loves me like I love him, "I think I love you", I say feeling style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Only think? I know I love you!" Cory proclaims. I blush so much I must surely look as if lava were in my veins instead of blood. Its official I'm in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cory's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /What is the name of the feeling that makes you want to do anything for someone. It's called love, I really do love this chocolate haired chick, this beautiful, kind, playful, considerate, strong girl. I am for the first time truly in love. With DD we have always just been partners. Yes we play, we joke, we're good friends, but we aren't in love. I'm no longer just pretending to like her to get close to her for work. I really have feelings for her./p 


	16. Chapter 16: Kidnaped

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="640aa5816fc4b91c1ce7e3bb34eb66db"The Life of Alex Chapter 16: Kidnapedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Andra's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wake up wondering if yesterday was just a dream. No, I could never imagine up something so wonderful. So perfect. I walk out of the cabin towards Mitch, Jerome, and Cory's cabin. It had been originally planned for each toon leader to have their own cabin but half the toon leader have a second who room with them, and now Cory joined Mitch and Jerome in theirs. I walk in like I own the place because I've know Mitch for ages. I know that earlier this week I had a crush on him, I had seen a new side of him but my interests have, changed. I see Mitch and Jerome on the couch planing todays lesson. I look around and notice Cory walking towards style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Andra! Whats up?" Cory asks noticing me. Mitch and Jerome look up startled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fuge me up Andra, you can still sneak up on me, wow!" Mitch style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, its impressive! Mitch is usually good at hearing approaches", Jerome style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I've know him for a while now Jerome, I know all you guyses skills!" I say. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Andra I think I may have found the portal last night. You see I couldn't sleep so I went searching the forest for the portal and I think I found it", Cory tells me. I get super excited about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"OMG! Let's go look there again show me!" I insist. He looks a little shocked at my forwardness. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure come on!" Cory says then runs out the door and I follow closely behind him into the forest. We come up to a nether brick fence and gate. "I'm sorry Andra", cory says. I start to turn to him and ask what's going on and then everything goes dark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53d5634d1f12932b9aa8f0a85d1e6f18"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cory's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I feel so bad for what I've done, but I had to I had no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Huh, Cory! What happened?" Andra asks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"In the prison of Hira's Empire",I say style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, you, you aren't in a cell, you, uhh, you betrayed me", Andra says realizing what's going style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Finally you figured it out! Geez you're stupider than I thought! Obviously!" I say hurting as I say this to her. I see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and the pain in my own heart increases. This, in my entire career is the cruelest this I have ever done to myself or someone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why Cory, I thought I meant something to you!" Andra asks and my heart breaks a little more./p 


	17. Chapter 17: A Sad Story

21: Fights to come

 **Alex's POV**

 _ **When they meet up at the portal**_

"Wait," I say and grab Cory's arm, "Where's Steve?" I ask worried. Cory gives me a sad look.

"He's being held where we could never get to him without the militia, we would have to fight through the entire army," Cory tells me. I look down sadly.

"Okay," I say in defeat then continue strongly, "lets go, and rally, we attack in a week." They all nod and we head through the portal. I go off on my own to get something and the others go to gather the others.

 **Andra's POV**

I grab Cory's arm as soon as we go through the portal and drag him to the side.

"Why did you betray me!" I demand of him harshly. He looks downcast, sad, compassionate, broken.

"As Alex probably told you, Hira had my sister, I couldn't break her out myself, and I used to always be surrounded by people like Diana,people who work for Hira because they feel like it", Cory explains. I nod and let him follow with the boys to rally the army. I slump down against a tree, trying to make sense of my life, everything has changed, I don't understand anything anymore. I love Cory, but I also hate him, and I trust him completely but I'm wary around him. I let tears born of confusion slide down my cheeks, why can't the world make sense?

 **Alex's POV**

I open the trapdoor and slide into the dirt hallway and pull a torch from my inventory illuminating the small passageway, I made this when I left the safety of my home for a few hours while Steve was off in the city where people spawn most, selling some supplies. I walk down the passageway determined, we need this for the battle, we need the charm, I hid it so that if someone came for it the charm would be far out of reach. I reach the chest in which the charm is placed. I open the chest and pull out the charm, it's a golden symbol meaning light and life in the ancient language of the gods, on a silver chain. I put the chain around my neck and slide the charm under my shirt before making my way back to camp.

 **Back at camp**

I walk into camp to see everyone training harder than ever.

"Don't work too hard! We need you fully rested soldiers!" I yell into camp on my way to the castle. I walk up the main staircase and see some engineers constructing a large portal that many of can go through at a time, good, they're also making short enough so that ghasts won't get through easy. I nod with approval and continue up the stairs towards my room, I'm exhausted, tomorrow we prepare.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Risk  
Alex's POV  
Cory walks over to the cabinet and pulls out some bread with apple preserves. I look at it with confusion when he hands it to me.  
"It's a tart, it's bread, and apple preserves with extra sugar cooked in a furnace", Cory explains. I take a bite and it's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten.  
"Mmmm", I say satisfied. I want more, lots and lots more, but I do not voice my longing.  
"Do you like it?" Cory asks.  
"Yes, it's so delicious!" I praise him. He gets up and goes to the cabinet again getting powder this time. He goes over to the porch at the front of the treehouse and gets two glasses of water then adds the powder to it. He mixes it then brings one over to me. I take a sip, it's amazing.  
"OMG! This is sooo good! Is it apple to?" I ask.  
"Yup! Its an apple drink", Cory replies. I think he has a thing with apple. He sits down and we start to plan  
-time skip-  
"Well I guess our only chance is to trade me!" I declare weirdly cheerful.  
"No", Cory says bluntly, "I'm not gonna give her what she wants!". I look at him with exasperation we've been going over this for an hour! Does he think I can't handle myself?  
"Honestly Cory! I can escape on my own! Andra needs this!", I complain and stand up.  
"Fine! I'll just be an even bigger bad guy", Cory says in defeat. He gets up, "well, I'm gonna go get in uniform". About time!  
What did i just get myself into?  
-time skip 2.0!-  
Five minutes later  
"Well, um let's do this", Cory whispers into my ear. This is my last chance, all I have to do is tell him I changed my mind! I think as we approach the portal. Then we walk through. Never mind to late now, the heat hits me first. Then I see a guard oh crud, I need to look defeated I think, so then I do so.  
"Hey Cory! Who's this girl? You just brought a girl in like yesterday!" The guard says. Wait, how well know is Cory?  
"Hey Gor! Shes Alex", Coy introduces me, I keep looking down, "she's not one for talking to her enemy's, she haven't said a word to me since she found out I was evil!" Cory says jovially. Dang he's a good actor! Though I did already know that considering he had me tricked for a few weeks. I think as the two chat.  
"Well, I better go get this over with! Chat with ya on the way out!" Cory says and we continue on.  
"Huh! Who ar-", the guards words are cut of by a screem and Cory spins letting go of my arms.


	19. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb524467c2f107a7b999b4fe9d2e226"Mitch's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Right before Cory and Alex left the tree br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maybe we were wrong", Jerome style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, no one is that calm and confidant after losing a sister unless he's evil, I remember him from that one time, he had a sister and they never left each other's side! Now he hasn't even mentioned her! He's being suspicious", I reply. Jerome gives me a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why didn't you mention it before", Jerome style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because I only just remembered!" I answer. Jerome gives me the look style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dude! Really, are you sure that you aren't mistaken bro, your memory could be altering itself for convenience", Jerome says doubting style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No no no, I'm sure, I'm sure", I reply. Then Cory walks out wearing a red and black uniform, Alex follows him out and they walk style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dude, you were right! that looks like how I'd imagine a Hira's Empire uniform would look", Jerome whispers to me. I nod and put my finger to my lips to show Jerome to shut up and he nods back. They walk a little distance and we follow through the bushes till we reach a fence. Purple mist floated through the fence and they walk into a gate then Cory grabs Alex's arms and pins them behind her back then they walk through the portal. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fudge me up for free fam, we better follow them and save Alex", I yell then enter the portal. The world becomes visible, us now being in the Nether and we kill a guard. Cory turns around and lets go of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Idiots! What the heck! Now this will never work!" Alex yells at us, wait idiots? Us? style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean Alex? Cory captured you and we came to save you!" Jerome style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fudge you! We need to hurry to make this work! Mitch go with Cory, Jerome you're with me, Cory wich way to where their holding Andra?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uhhhh, that way", Cory points to a red building, "she's in room 120, but, what are me and Mitch doing?", Cory asks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Finding and saving your sister of course!" Alex replys, "come on! Let's move!" Alex yells then runs towards the building. I follow Cory as he leads me towards a huge style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So guess its All or Nothing now thanks to you", Cory says bitterly. I guess I may have just ruined a plan. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well what if you hadn't been pretending! Then it would have been a disaster if we did nothing", I reply. Cory seems different, he really did love his sister after all, it was an act. Cory's face softens. He let his act fall, then he gets a determined look. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come, we're almost to the castle., we need to sneak around now", Cory says as we get closer to the castle. Then he ducks down and behind a bolder he darts from boulder to boulder as I follow suit. We seem to be making good progress and no one seems to be spotting us. We make it to the castle wall and we push a loose rock out of the way and enter the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think she's in cell block 5, that's the only cell block Hira never let me enter", Cory explains. I nod and we head over there. When we make it over to cell block 5 Cory pulls out an Iron Pickaxe and breaks the door. We sneak in and walk down. The corridor and look into the different cells, I see an old woman, an old man, a little girl. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi there, wanna escape, little girl?" I ask the little style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"R- really?" The girl asks. I nod and kick down the door (like a boss).br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Th- thanks", the girl says. I don't know why I'm helping he but it feels style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mitch! I found my sis!" Cory yells over to me, when he noticed the girl he looks shocked, "who's she?!" Cory asks. I shake my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I dunno I just decided to help her", I say. Cory nods respectfully. He beckons and we follow him. As we walk I decide to make quiet conversation with the little girl I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Um, what's your name?" I ask the girl. She waits for a few moments before style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Dela", Dela answers me, she seems to be getting more confidant, "the other girl, the one with the other man is named Carly", she keeps style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know, she's the other man, Cory's, sister", I explain, "I'm named Mitch", I tell style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"N- nice to m- meet you Mitch", Dela style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shhh" Cory hushes us. Carly slides back away from her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi there! I'm Carly" Carly whispers to us. Dela waves at her a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hoi Cary! I'm Dela", Dela answers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey there, I'm Mitch", I whisper to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nice to meet you!" Carly whispers style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We sneak onward towards the the Portal where Alex is with Andra and Jerome are sneaking towards. Andra gives Cory a look and I know he is not forgiven./p 


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="150ad5dc092922201542f6eb11a957b3"Chapter 20: Rescue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53833b980ed91058ca1565018893b4d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alex POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f20fcf5773de517091299cff3c4a782"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Right after we run off towards the building where Andra is being held./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c842023d3e13839215e6c4e1245a940"We run run run. I feel sweat running down my back as we run towards the place that Cory indicated that Andra is, wait, fudge, I forgot to ask where Steve is. 'Maybe we'll see him, if not I'll have to ask Cory and take Mitch with me to go get him.' I think as we sprint onward. How does Cory ever stand this heat for long? We get closer and closer until Jerome slows ahead of me, wait when did he get ahead of me? Anyway, he slows ahead of me and ducks down behind a convenient nearby rock, and I follow suit. We peak around the rock and see a bunch of guards at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ec927fefa2ec8e8250f4ca9a39f792""Any way around them?" Jerome wishers to me. I shake my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a61a0c72949d42361aa8f097b69d01d""Not that I can see, guess we will have to go through them, but we should check the back first", I whisper back. He nods and signals for me to stay and he sneaks off presumably to check the back. I wait and watch the guards ready to join in the fight if he's spotted. He successfully sneaks around to the back and I continue to watch the guards. A few minutes later Jerome sneaks back when he gets back to me he looks excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d72f53878a19f06d4570cd8c044006""There's a door back there, and there's less guards, we'll just have to be quick and quiet", Jerome tells me. I nod and we dart from rock to rock, sneaking towards the back door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a1462ea682a422448e105779b3c82b""Hoi! I saw something move by those rocks", one of the guards yells. We stop moving and slowly peek over the rock we're behind. A big guard, supposably in charge, snarls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c18a496b6780690b309434286ccfc5""You're always seeing something! How is this any different from the time you thought you saw Notch in the dead bushes?" The boss yells at that guard who saw us. 'Thank Notch they didn't believe him'. We continue towards the back and make it with little to no trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f3d4dceecbbbd0e230f0a297db80ba"I look at the door, if we're quiet about it we can take them down, in theory as long as the other guard don't notice, we will at least be fine, but, there will be guards inside. I signal to Jerome and we flip from behind the rock and kill the guards before they can call for help. I try to wipe the blood off before giving up. It's stuck there on my armor. I sigh and we go in. Sneaking down the halls avoiding the guards, slowly progressing toward the room the Andra is. We get so close, we're at room 118 before we get caught. Suddenly as we round a corner we're caught, we fight, me stabbing pigman after pigman as they rally towards us, I get a gash on my shoulder and leg. I glance over at Jerome who is also surrounded by corpses, he has his two axes in his hands and he slices anything that comes close. A blade hitting my arm, nearly piercing my armor, brings my mind back to my battle, I feel adrenaline pumping through my veins as I stab, jab, and slice at my enemies. At last the last pigman falls, only twenty, that's nothing compared to what our enemy has waiting for us. I look over to see what injuries jerome has, several small gashes on his face and arms, and a large gash on his leg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693a1d968164e231cb188fcdc220125f""You should bandage that," I advise. He nods and quickly wraps a some bandages around the injury. We peek back around the corner towards and see cell 120, Andra is pressed against the bars, her head peeking around the corner. She was watching the fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d03ece2bc1770bba6e692c997a3ae99e""You, your fighting skills! You were fighting like dancing, gliding like it was nothing!" Andra proclaims. I blush before pulling out a pickaxe and breaking the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad9023a9d7b25c1fc36b90d900fce72""Your exagerating, now lets go! We need to go back to the portal to meet up with Cory and leave, I'll explain on the way," I promise./p 


	21. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678d418ba9298b3ca54e493f80b9b3ee"21: Fights to come/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30baeb5bf1123b75cf187e57d4228313"Alex's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766d1a8ad61e51dd10ac249538b0c29b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When they meet up at the portal/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8b2bc6494bd6a253505e961626568d""Wait," I say and grab Cory's arm, "Where's Steve?" I ask worried. Cory gives me a sad look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be337bc09c58a8996dcaca378cf87e03""He's being held where we could never get to him without the militia, we would have to fight through the entire army," Cory tells me. I look down sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7683132e176653ba2f665bbf9055bee""Okay," I say in defeat then continue strongly, "lets go, and rally, we attack in a week." They all nod and we head through the portal. I go off on my own to get something and the others go to gather the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4f782f21fe8226aa1bf55ee17c2cc85"Andra's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d3ee834b914e51052d4ab961dcdab4"I grab Cory's arm as soon as we go through the portal and drag him to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec78d966173fecfd035cd5edd66acbf""Why did you betray me!" I demand of him harshly. He looks downcast, sad, compassionate, broken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d2f14471f350f56b8b19aa31d035bf3""As Alex probably told you, Hira had my sister, I couldn't break her out myself, and I used to always be surrounded by people like Diana,people who work for Hira because they feel like it", Cory explains. I nod and let him follow with the boys to rally the army. I slump down against a tree, trying to make sense of my life, everything has changed, I don't understand anything anymore. I love Cory, but I also hate him, and I trust him completely but I'm wary around him. I let tears born of confusion slide down my cheeks, why can't the world make sense?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf9805040e27e571dc1dd0b9293477f"Alex's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c2b5f95217245f30b3fbffeb43e076"I open the trapdoor and slide into the dirt hallway and pull a torch from my inventory illuminating the small passageway, I made this when I left the safety of my home for a few hours while Steve was off in the city where people spawn most, selling some supplies. I walk down the passageway determined, we need this for the battle, we need the charm, I hid it so that if someone came for it the charm would be far out of reach. I reach the chest in which the charm is placed. I open the chest and pull out the charm, it's a golden symbol meaning light and life in the ancient language of the gods, on a silver chain. I put the chain around my neck and slide the charm under my shirt before making my way back to camp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6574c29fbdabb01d82e40e788acaecf7"Back at camp/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceb8f98c799bc9eab0e78cde23efc843"I walk into camp to see everyone training harder than ever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47327fc2b5cbf6bc6e461ff03dd42cde""Don't work too hard! We need you fully rested soldiers!" I yell into camp on my way to the castle. I walk up the main staircase and see some engineers constructing a large portal that many of can go through at a time, good, they're also making short enough so that ghasts won't get through easy. I nod with approval and continue up the stairs towards my room, I'm exhausted, tomorrow we prepare./p 


	22. Chapter 22

22: TO WAR!

 **Alex's POV**

Today we fight, whether win or loss, the outcome will be known soon. I ponder this as we polish our armor and sharpening our swords, preparing to charge into battle. I loft my blade, examining her, my blade is diamond with some obsidian dust forged in, Diamidion is what many call this alloy, despite the fact that this is not in fact and alloy, it's a diamond blade with a thin slot with a slicing edge of obsidian slotted in, a little iron inserted as well to kinda glue it together. Trust me, it looks quite awesome. I decide that I'm done prepping my armor and weapon and equip my armor and putting my sword in a sheth. I get up and start walking around camp, helping here and there, helping an embarrassed Katty string her bow, and a member of shy army reinforce his gold sword by reforging it with some iron, he was kinda hesitant but when I promised it would stay gold he was okay with it. I continue walking around for another hour until most of everyone is ready and forms up at the gate.

"ATTENTION SOLDIERS! LAST CHANCE TO BACK OUT!" when no one leaves I continue, "good, now, today we're going to go and defeat our enemy! Hira's Empire has Steve, and is trying to use him to recreate Herobrine, if this is allowed to happen the mobs will become stronger than ever before, so we go to battle!" I finish and begin the charge, my entire army chasing behind me. We charge it and all pause to get our bearings once inside the Nether. I orient towards the castle and call out a battle cry before charging onward, my army following behind. I see the enemy army formed up in front of the gates, waiting for us, when they spot us they charge to. We fight for hours, me on point, trying to keep my army together.

"Stay strong! We can do this!" I call out as Sky army begins to atempt retreat. Sky glares at me, hatred in his eyes.

"You lead us here to die! We have to go!" Sky shouts. I turn towards him, fire burning in my eyes.

"We haven't even sustained many casualties! We have to do this!" I say, right before I'm stabbed in the back. I feel the necklace trying to heal me, barely keeping my alive as the blood flows from my wound, it was a blow that should have killed me. I hear shouting from my army as they realise that I'm hurt, they're shouting furiously, determinedly, and I know that they won't give up.

"FOR NARNIA!" I hear Sky shout and his confused rectus also say it weakly. For narnia? Really Sky? Really? I think as I see a light coming towards me, I try to run, I'm in a tunnel, how'd I get here? I struggle to get away from this until the light disappears and Irene takes control of my body.


	23. Chapter 23: The Power of a Goddess

22: The Gods Power

 **Alex's/Irene's POV**

 _ **We are one. We will fight. We have guided to this, Alex, we must defeat the god you call Hira in her current form. HEROBRINE MUST NOT RETURN!**_

We rise into the air, the flame of power coursing through our body, this is how we were destined to be. We send a burst of power healing our allies and killing many of our enemies, _**that should give them the edge they need, now for Hira.**_ We fligh with a divine purpose to the castle, flying straight through a window into the room were Hira is trying to rush a spell, Steve is in the middle of a pentagon made of redstone dust while Hira chants ominously. We end that quickly by shooting an energy blast at her. She looks up with fire in her eyes.

"Irene! I was wondering when you would enter your mortal form," she says menacingly, "Now I can finally kill you!" She finishes and flights after us. We race out the window, the mortal half wants Hira away from the castle. We soon are at a safe distance so we draw our blade, good sword this is. We fill it with our power, now it is truly a blade worthy of a goddess. Hira follows and we are on a high up plane above the battlefield. We attack Hira violently and she blocks swiftly, we faint attacking her head and switch to knocking her legs from under her. As she falls she cuts a long gash on my leg. We spring back and she does a flip onto her feet and attacks us, we barely block it and attempt to attack her back with a stab to the chest but she dodges that and cuts a deep gash on my arm. Hissing with pain we attack her again, and manage to give her a cut on the cheek, we quickly attack again and give her large gash on her arm, missing our goal of her chest. Our move gets me a cut on my chest, we feel us fading, we need to win quickly, our form cannot take much more of this, the damn restrictions of fighting a fellow god or goddess. We rush with renewed determination and barley dodge her sword then we push our sword through her chest, it is won. Then, we use the last of our power flying into the air above the battlefield and wiping out most of the enemies and our forms energy is spent, we close our eyes and fall from the sky.


	24. Chapter 24: She Can't be Dead Can She?

24: She Can't be Dead, Can She?

 **Sky's POV**

I stop in stunned staring up at the mountain as Hira and Alex fight, she is so powerful. The army surges around my as Alex kills Hira and flies into the air. Suddenly most of the pigmen turn to dust then Alex falls from the sky going limp. I run over to were she's falling from the sky, as the others continue to the castle. I catch her in my arms, her body badly injured and her sword clutched in her hands. I quickly give her a healing potion and watch her wounds, expecting them to heal, but nothing happens. I pull cloth and leather from my inventory pressing the cloth against her wounds and tying the leather to keep it in place, that will raise her health by six health points. I rush her to where the potion master's, magics users and field doctors set up their station I hand her to them, and they put her on a table. Lizzie hurries over and shoves a healing potion down her thought, she curses when she realises it's not working. Lizzie looks at the wounds at a confused expression forms. Lizzie then charges over to me.

"How did she die?!" Lizzie asks confused, and frustrated.

"She umm, was using some crazy cool magics then like fell from the sky!" I explain.

"Levitation? That takes crazy mana, maybe sapping life force, she wouldn't be able to anything more without an external energy force, was she using other magics?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, before she flew away she was like stabbed in a fatal location and it heal like it was nothing, and then she had this like battle with another figure who flew after her and like there was swerling somethings and right before she fell from the sky she thrust ot her hands and like all our enemies dropped," I explain as best I can.

"Thats definitely more than a human could accomplish even with a powerful amulet. I really can't see how she managed all this, I don't think magics can heal these wounds also, their likely from a battle with a powerful magical entity," Lizzie says looking contemplative. I glance around and see that the army is midway storming the castle, we have the number advantage now but it's the enemy's home turf.

"I better go help the others," I say quickly making the excuse to get away, it's scary to see our strongest fighter like this. Lizzie nodded and I run back towards the battlefield. I run past Katty healing someone's broken leg as I past on my way to the castle.

 **Alex's POV**

Im dead, I watch as the others run to save Steve, I watch as Lizzie tries to help me, I watch as Steve wakes up after the army saves him, I watch him grieve.

"I'm so sorry Steve!" I shout at Steve while he cries at my funeral.

"Oh Alex, why couldn't you have survived," He whispers heart broken by my coffin. "Everything I did Alex, these walls, the weaponry, everything, I just wanted you safe, I know you resented being enclosed, but Alex, I only wanted you to be safe." he steps back and they place the coffin into the ground, Cory comforts Andra who is still in shock and Carly watches looking uncomfortable, she never really knew me. They fill the hole with dirt then Dan brings out a obsidion monument with engravings covering it. I watch, sad that's all I can do now, I watch them.


	25. Is it Over?

**A/N**

So, I really cant decide, is The Life of Alex over? So, its up to you, comment on whever or not its over, and give me some ideas on how to end it to, im counting on you guys


End file.
